The present invention relates to an articulated arm lamp.
As is known, current lamps with articulated arms have an electric cable which has the purpose of conducting electric current from the base of said lamps, in which the switch and any transformer are usually accommodated, to the light source, and more precisely to a light bulb, which is usually accommodated in a paraboloid adapted to direct the light rays towards an underlying area.
Mostly for aesthetic reasons, the electric cable is usually passed inside the articulated arms, which are hollow, so that the cable is subject, after a more or less long period of use of the lamp, to fraying or indeed to breakage, with consequent danger for the user.
Furthermore, known lamps provide various technical solutions in order to allow orientation of the articulated arms with respect to one another and of both arms with respect to their supporting base; the most frequently used solution is to apply friction devices at the articulation regions; however, such device must be frequently adjusted in order to be always efficient, and despite this they do not ensure the stable retention of the arms in a position chosen by the user, especially in particular positions thereof.